Persephone and Zeus
by Raven.and.Rose
Summary: Zeus had come to pay his Underworldly brother a visit, but this visit is not as pleasant for his dear wife, Persephone. No warnings could prepare Persephone when Zeus decides to claim what is not his, but her love for her husband is stronger than any trivial feeling of lust. WARNING: this story contains strong images with forced intimacy.


**Persephone and Zeus **

The palace sat directly in the heart of Underworld. From the private chambers at the top, the entire lay of the land could be seen: the rivers flowed, the entrances all around her yawned wide welcoming the dead in droves; in the distance, she could see the orange glow coming from Tartarus below them. This place was where all the duties of the Underworld were completed.

At the bottom of the great temple was the court and Hades' throne room where the dead were brought and tried. Above this public place were located the chambers were Hades welcomed important guests, primarily his brothers and other deities, but sometimes lesser beings and even extraordinary mortals, though those meetings were rare. Perched above all the official meeting places and formal spaces were the rooms that she now called home and shared with her new husband. Bedchambers, private libraries, even a full Grecian bath with a large round pool and steam room. The greatest attraction to the whole of the apartment was the golden rose garden that Hades had presented her as a wedding present. Supposedly, with a little help from Mother Gaia, Hades had been able to create an intimate space where she could be surrounded by her beloved foliage and stay with her husband. Hidden amongst the tall rose bushes sat a tiny pond with a fountain.

It was here that she sat waiting for her husband to return to her. He was the only other person that was allowed inside her retreat with her. Persephone could sit and listen to her little fountain for hours, which was in her favor as today Zeus had graced the Lord of the Underworld with a brotherly visit. The only part that she had heard as she was leaving the great hall was that her mother, blessed Demeter, was so distraught that she had sent a blizzard and was already destroying the crops of the earth.

"She'll kill them all one of these years," Zeus was telling his brother.

Hades caught her eye and winked as she was closing the door. "Let her rave," he'd said. "Persephone had only been with me a fortnight and there is a long winter ahead."

She had left at that point and went to her retreat. Being a queen was not as difficult as she had originally thought. She had been given the freedom to become her own person and had flourished with her new responsibilities. Her mother had come to tears when Persephone had returned to her as the Queen of the Underworld instead of her beloved innocent Kore. She performed her duties well as the little Goddess of Spring – accepting offerings in her mother's temple, blessing crops and fields for bountiful harvests – but she had about her newfound confidence and was no longer timid around her mother. She was a goddess in her own right now.

Below her, she could still hear Zeus rambling on about how her mother was freezing the mortals to near extinction. At one point during the conversation, her husband's voice boomed as if he was standing in the room with her, telling his brother that his wife would not return to her mother until six months had passed.

"That was our agreement!" he thundered. "I am already deprived of my wife's company half the year!"

The voices receded, and the conversation changed back to Zeus' laughter and his court gossip from Olympus, something she knew her husband cared nothing for. A whole day was wasted like this and Persephone began to grow hungry as the customary dinner hour approached. She wandered around the chambers from room to room; she took a bath and changed into one of Hades' favorite gowns for their meal together; she even fixed her hair before returning to the library to wait. And wait. And wait. She had almost fallen asleep when the great onyx door opened.

Persephone sat up and prepared to greet her husband with a bright smile, only it was not her husband that had found her. It was his brother.

"A picture of loveliness before me." Zeus swayed on his feet and his words were slurred.

Persephone stood up cautiously and bowed her head. "Your Majesty," she greeted the King of the Gods.

Zeus belted out a laugh. "No need for formalities, little flower. I am your brother now. We are family."

She chuckled softly. "Yes, we are. How can I be of assistance?"

Zeus waved her comment away and nearly lost his balance. "My _gloomy_ brother has bid me tell you that dinner is being prepared as we speak." He took a swaggering step towards her. "And that we shall be dining in the state dining room since it is a family affair." He hiccupped.

"Of course," Persephone answered. "I will be down momentarily. I need to readjust my hair." She pulled a curl that had come out of place and fell across her cheek.

"Nonsense!" he roared and came towards her. "You are perfect as you are, and I shall escort you myself to dinner."

"That is very kind of you, your Grace." She took a step towards her brother-in-law in a gesture that meant she would follow. The sooner she could get to her husband the better. In response, he stepped towards her.

"You know, dinner is not quite ready." He was near enough to her that Persephone could smell the stale wine on his breath. Her stomach began to twist. She had been warned of the King's reputation when he drank. Could her husband get to her fast enough if she needed him?

"No, Sire, there is still time to wait," she answered shakily.

"Then let us wait together." He reached for her and she instinctively backed away.

"Your Grace," she began. "My—My husband…"

"Is downstairs and will not miss your presence for a few more moments." Zeus reached her now and pushed her back on the chase behind her.

She fell so gracelessly, and her legs flew out from underneath her. The hem of her gown rose and exposed her legs to her thighs. The black linen bodice that had clung to her curves began to come loose and she was afraid that she would be exposed. The gown was only fastened on one shoulder; that was why her husband favored this gown so much. Before Persephone could reach up and keep herself covered Zeus climbed on top of her. He took both wrists in one hand and held them above her head. She whimpered and struggled to break free.

Zeus' eyes were wild. His smile was wicked, and he held her with a strength that she was no match for. Her wrists were beginning to bruise, and he was reaching for the hem of her gown with his free hand. She cried out in an effort to deter him, but he only laughed at her effort. His hand traveled up her thigh and found the most intimate part of her. Persephone shrieked as she felt his fingers fumbling trying to find her entrance. She twisted and writhed and tried to dig her heels into the chase to pull herself up and out of his grasp. Zeus found what he was looking for and pushed two fingers inside of her. She grimaced and groaned in pain and begged him to stop. Tears began to form in her eyes and she pleaded with the drunken god to let her go to her husband.

"I will not tell him," she promised. "I will not tell Hades about this, only please release me! I am in pain!"

Zeus' fingers were removed from her and he now pulled her bodice down exposing her breasts. She cried out as his hot breath brushed against her nipple. Her body responded naturally to the sensation and she groaned when his mouth closed around her breast, taking as much of it in his mouth as he could. He let go of her wrists and placed both his hands on Persephone's hips. She gripped Zeus' shoulders with all her strength and tried to push him away. He chuckled darkly and pushed her down into the cushions behind her head.

Persephone heard her grown rip and felt the air in the room hit the legs of her inner thigh. In that moment she was more upset that Hades' favorite gown had been destroyed, but in the next moment she felt Zeus push her legs apart and settle between them.

"No!" she cried. "No! Don't! Please stop!" She screamed louder. "Let me go! Let me go!"

Persephone fought as hard as she possibly could, now running off fear and adrenaline. She scratched at his face and pushed against his chest. He pulled her down the cough and lifted his tunic exposing an erect phallus ready to claim what it did not own.

She screamed again and felt a hand close around her throat. Zeus' wild eyes staring directly down at her. "Is this any way to behave for your brother?" he mocked her.

Persephone's limbs flailed as she now attempted to draw in a breath. Her mind was swimming in panic and she was beginning to lose hope. She had no idea how she would get out of this situation or how she would explain to her husband what had happened if she ever had the courage to bring it up. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and she thought of Hades sitting patiently in his high-backed chair, wondering where his bride might be and what was taking his brother so long.

The image of Hades appearing in her mind's eye gave her strength and courage that she had not felt before. She knew in her heart of hearts that he would forgive her and that he would not abandon her. At least she hoped that was true. After what felt like an eternity, Zeus' hand released her throat and she gasped for air. He brought his hand down to caress her damp cheek, she bit him hard. Zeus roared with anger and fell back on the chase giving her a chance to escape. Persephone rolled off the chase and bolted to the door. She heard her gown rip a second time but did not stop to inspect the damage. She flew through the library door and ran down the corridor to her own chambers, knocking over two serving nymphs and destroying a vase as she ran.

Inside the safety of her own sanctuary, Persephone let lose all the tears and emotions escape. She slid down the door and cried in a heap of bruised flesh and torn fabric. Fear, confusion, panic, and hatred all flooded her mind. she could not think in coherent thoughts and words failed her. What would she tell her husband? Worse yet, what would Zeus tell her husband? She cried harder at the mere thought of Hades' name. She had no doubt that Zeus was spinning some elaborate tale for Hades to hear, and who was he going to believe? His own brother, or a wife that he had had less than a year and could not even keep the whole time?

A great wet nose appeared on her balcony and was accompanied by loud whines and whimpers. Persephone looked up from her hands and saw one of three heads attempting to wiggle its way inside her rooms. She wiped the tears from her eyes and went to her balcony railing. Six wide black eyes and three wet noses stared up at her.

Cerberus was propping himself up on his hind legs, his front paws halfway up the mountain that the palace was built into. Hades' private chambers sat at the top of a great staircase, but the hound had realized quickly that he was tall enough to reach his mistress' balcony and she was all too willing to provide him with scratches and pats. She obliged him now, stroking his middle nose softly, tears falling where her hand once was.

"What am I going to do?" she asked the guardian. "You believe me, don't you? You believe that I didn't ask for this?"

The dog stayed in this position while she cried against his great snout and held tight to his fur. The middle head stayed still and supported her while the right head's nose brushed against her shoulder in a comforting gesture. She did not hear the door open behind her.

"Persephone?"

She started at the voice, one she recognized so distinctly. Her body began to tremble, and hellhound understood. His right head licked her softly and without showering her in too much drool. She smiled briefly, unable to help herself, but felt hands close around her shoulders.

"Away with you, you great beast." Hades shooed his guardian away. The dog whined, and his voice softened. "You may return for your nightly affection, but you have souls to guard now."

The great monster tore himself away from the gentle touches and barked once before bounding off to his place at the entrance of the Underworld. Persephone watched him for as long as she could before strong hands guided her back into her bedchamber. He led her to the foot of the bed and sat down before her, studying her with concerned eyes.

"That was my favorite gown," he mused, playing with the ragged shards of linen.

Persephone looked down and saw her gown in tatters. She hadn't noticed it when she was fleeing but now saw that the garment was torn clean up to her hip. She was barely covered and looked more like a common prostitute than a queen. Her breast was about to spill out where Zeus had pulled at it and the silver cord that she as a belt had come undone and was hanging loosely down her side. She raised a hand to her head and felt that half of her coiffure had come apart.

Persephone fell at the feet of her husband, her head collapsing into his lap. She cried so fiercely that her whole body shook and rocked with each sob. Hades placed a hand on the back of her head and stroked her hair as if she were a child.

"No tears, my beloved," he soothed. "I cannot abide by your tears."

Persephone could not bring herself to meet his gaze. She was embarrassed and ashamed and wanted nothing more than to retreat to her roses and hide forever. She didn't deserve this treatment. Hades had every right to be angry at her. He should send her back to her mother and never speak to her again. Some nymph could take her place as his bed partner. These horrid thoughts only made her cry harder.

"I'm sorry," she managed to squeak.

"No, my sweet wife," Hades responded. "You have nothing to apologize for."

Now she looked up at him with fear and confusion playing in her eyes. "What did he say to you?"

Hades pulled Persephone to her feet and sat her in his lap. "That you were so beguiled to be in the presence of a great king that you threw yourself at him and offered yourself to him."

"But I didn't!" she cried. "I was pushed down and—"

Hades brought a finger to her lips to silence her. "I can see with my own eyes that his tale is false." He pulled her close to him. She rested on his chest and listened to his calming heartbeat. "My brother is a womanizing adulterer who preys on any woman he sees, and Hera is no better, though she puts an air of piety about her." Hades sighed.

"Are you angry with me?" She needed to know. She needed to her that her precious husband still loved her and would not let her go. Now that she was his wife, Persephone could not imagine any type of existence without Hades.

Hades chuckled a deep, throaty laugh. "Of course not, my sweet queen. Women who have proclaimed themselves greater than yourself have fallen to his power, but you fought him."

"I wanted you, only you," she admitted. "I wanted to scream your name and pray you heard me, but I could not find my voice. How did you find me?"

"Dinner came, but you did not. When I found my brother sprawled on the library floor I demanded an explanation."

Persephone lowered her head. "Is that when he told you that I offered myself?"

"He told me that my little harpy had bitten him and then ran off. When he had come to his senses, he changed his story to tell me that _my_ wife was so beguiled by him that threw herself at _his _feet."

A dark blush covered her entire face and neck. She looked up at Hades through her lashes while keeping her head down, but he raised her chin with one finger.

"Did you bite my brother?" he asked her. She was silent and would not answer him, but he perused. "Persephone, I asked you a question."

"Yes," she whispered.

His mouth closed in over hers and she gasped. This was definitely not the reaction that she had expected, but she loved it nonetheless. She brought her hands up to his chest and gave in to him as he pulled her closer.

"Just what he needed," Hades whispered against her lips before kissing her again. When he pulled back he smiled. "Perhaps now he will finally understand that what is in my realm is off limits to him, and that includes you, my precious Persephone."

Persephone's smile reflected the calm and reassurance that now flooded her soul. She knew now, beyond a shadow of a doubt, just what she meant to Hades and how far he would go to protect her. She was his Queen of the Underworld, and no power of Earth or Olympus could tear them from each other.

"I love you, Hades." She said and wrapped herself around him.

"And how I love you, my beautiful queen." He kissed her again. "Although," he said as an afterthought, "I do believe that I shall start calling you my little harpy."

"I think I would like that," she told him.


End file.
